Game Development Based on Experience/1.4.3
Feel free to add new combos to this page! We are in need of contributions! Correctly aligning the focus sliders is essential to making a highly-rated game. The needs of the sliders''' depend on the genre, but several factors can manipulate what review score you'll get, while the needs of the sliders are just one of those factors. Another factor is the topic & genre combo that you've chosen. This is critical, and if a bad combination is made will not allow you to get '''above average (=>5) and most likely depending on your character's skill level, will make you go below average (=<4). Tests conducted show that if you repeat the same type of game, even if there is a little variety by doing one genre, then doing another, and then going back to the same genre; it will still count as being repetitive, and will lead you into an average or most likely a below average (=<4) score. If you repeat the same genre without any variety, it will also be pointed out to you that fans don't like your company for money-whoring the same game over and over again, instead of releasing an awesome variety of games for your fans to enjoy. The hypothesis made by Rollersteaam (talk) 13:43, April 16, 2013 (UTC), details the fact that there is a 100% chance regardless of perfecting each factor, you will always get a below average (=<4) score if you repeat the same game. Having extremely high scores for the Technology and Design bubbles will increase sales, but will not improve review scores. Tested at various levels with save file editing. Slider Guidelines For any discoveries made by yourself, please edit this article and put in the missing puzzle! N.B. (+) means you should give more weight to that slider. Action: Engine (+), Gameplay, Level Design, A.I. (+), Graphics (+), Sound Adventure: Story/Quests(+), Dialogues(+), Level Design, World Design, Graphics, Sound RPG: Gameplay, Story/Quests, Dialogue, Level Design, World Design Strategy: Engine(+), Gameplay, Level Design, A.I. (+), World Design, Graphics, Sound Simulation: Engine, Gameplay, Level Design (+), A.I., World Design, Graphics, Sound Casual: Gameplay, Level Design(+), Graphics, Sound ---- Specialization Training To specialize in a specific slider you will need to meet required levels of design and technology. This can also serve as a guide for which employees to use for each slider. Great games need employees focused on either design or technology as well as employees with a good balance of both. Save your well balanced employees for phase #3. Perfect Genre Combos This is a list of in game topic/genre combinations that will result in the "Good Combination" message upon game completion. Good Combinations often result in higher game ratings and sales. This is not a complete list. Please add or correct list items as they are discovered: Topic / Genre *Airplane / Casual *Airplane / Simulation *Aliens / Action *Alternate History / RPG *Alternate History / Action *Business / Simulation *City / Simulation *City / Strategy *Comedy / Casual *Cyberpunk / Action *Cyberpunk / RPG *Dance / Casual *Dance / Casual / Young *Dance / Simulation *Detective / Adventure *Dungeon / Adventure - RPG (MMO) *Dungeon / RPG *Dungeon / Strategy *Evolution / Simulation *Fantasy / Adventure *Fantasy / RPG *Fantasy/ RPG / Adventure *Fashion / Casual *Game Dev / Simulation *Government / Simulation *Government / Strategy *Government / Simulation / Strategy *Hacking / Simulation / Mature *Hacking / Strategy / Mature *History / Strategy *Horror / Action *Hospital / Simulation *Hunting / Action *Law / Adventure *Life / Adventure *Life / Simulation *Martial Arts / Action *Medieval / Action *Medieval / RPG *Medieval / Strategy *Military / Action *Military / Strategy *Movies / Casual *Movies / Simulation *Music / Action *Music / Casual *Music / Simulation *Mystery / Adventure *Ninja / Action *Pets / RPG *Pirate / Adventure *Post Apocalyptic / Action / Mature *Post Apocalyptic / RPG / Mature *Prison / Action *Prison / Adventure *Prison / Simulation *Racing / Casual *Racing / Simulation *Rhythm / Casual *Rhythm / Simulation *Romance / Adventure *Sci-Fi / Adventure *Sci-Fi / RPG *Sci-Fi / Simulation *Sci-Fi / Strategy *School / Adventure *School / Simulation *School / Simulation - Strategy *Space / Action *Space / Action - Simulation (MMO) (Mature) *Space / Simulation *Space / Strategy *Sports / Action *Sports / Casual *Sports / Simulation *Spy / Action *Spy / Adventure *Startups / Simulation *Superheroes / Action *Surgery / Simulation *Time Travel / Adventure *Transport / Strategy *UFO / Action *UFO / Strategy *Vampire / Action *Vampire / RPG *Virtual Pet / Casual *Virtual Pet / Simulation *Vocabulary / Casual *Werewolf / Action *Werewolf / RPG *Wild West / RPG